Never and Forever
by YaoiQueensForever
Summary: Matt is sick of Mello. So he leaves. Where does he WTF will happen to the awesomely hot couple read and find out!Note ratin may change
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yaoi-**

** This is a depressing M+M. I thought of it in the shower. **_**(Okay didn't need to know that Yaoi, - Queens)**_**Our teacher doesn't care what Queens or I do as we're quiet. Queens sleeps and I write Yaoi, doze off, and mentally watch anime shows with my eyes closed. I get weird stares when I laugh at the part where L kicks Light when I'm mentally watching Death Note… DON'T JUDGE ME! Anyways, START THE FIC BEFORE I TAKE YOUR HONEY, QUEENS! XD**

**Queens-**

** NO YAOI DON'T TAKE MY HONEYSTICKS I ONLY HAVE FOUR LEFT AND THEY'RE MINE ALLLL MINE! MWHAHAHAHAHHA! Sorry I'm quite hyper and tired right now so yeah. Also I don't sleep always Yaoi mostly I watch shows and listen to music in my head. OMG! BRITTANY SPEARS IS PLAYIN IN MY HEAD AND I WANT TO CHANGE THE CHANNEL BUT CANT!**

**TO THE STORY!**

Matt heard the door open and slam shut. He sighed and rolled over in his bed. Mello was home, and drunk by the sound of him stumbling around. Second feet accompanied Mello's and Matt winced.

Maybe it was just Matt's imagination and Mello was alone. Matt heard a rough voice that wasn't the blonde's curse, so much for that idea. Matt felt tears roll down his cheeks as he thought about what was happening. Hadn't he been loyal to Mello? Hadn't he helped him and hadn't he taken care of him when he was hurt.

"Why do you do this to me, Mells?" Matt whispered.

There were thumps which meant that Mello had taken his shoes off.

"Let me make sure my roommate is asleep." Mello's muffled voice slurred.

Matt rolled over so that he wasn't facing the door. He heard the door click open and tensed up.

"Good he's asleep." The rough voice said.

Mello only grunted and shut the door. Matt waited a few seconds until he heard Mello scream. He was obviously taking it up the ass. Matt sighed and rolled out of the bed.

"This is the last time Mello," Matt mumbled.

He grabbed a gym bag and began to fill it with his things silently. By the time Matt had his things he was crying again. He grabbed his goggles and pulled them over his eyes, slipped his boots on, and walked out to the door, then stopped. Did he really want to see Mello when he was…? NO, Matt didn't.

Matt walked over to the table beside the bed and pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.

Dear Mello,

I'm sorry, but I can't take it. I was awake when you came home, and it seriously hurts knowing that I'm just another fuck for you. So screw it, I'm leaving. I've got a buddy I'll stay with until I can find a way to make some money. I'm not helpless.

See ya around,

Matt

Matt sat the note on the bed and turned to the window. He climbed out it and used the fire escape to get down from the apartment. Once on the ground, Matt grabbed a cigarette and headed down the street, away from the only person he ever cared about.

Mello.

Yaoi-

Ok, that was it, I hope you all liked it!

If you want me to continue it review and tell me. Oh and flames are accepted.

! REVIEW PEOPLE!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Yaoi- **

** Ok, you viewers wanted more, well ya got more! The first chapter was kinda depressing, so im going to make it better! Oh, and Matt is really OOC!**

**Thanks for reviewing:**

**YaoiFangirl4Ever**

**Death Note stalker chick**

**Mads**

**kindacravingshortcake**

**anonymous**

**MostlyxShortxStories**

**Queens-**

**I have nothing to say today but the disclaimer I think.**

**Disclaimer: We don't own Deathnote if we did it would be DAMN FUCKIN AWESOME!**

**CHAPTER 2**

Matt sighed and watched the smoke from the cigarette flood up into the air. He was almost to his destination. Matt was going to stay with a man named Rod Ross until he could get another apartment. (Yaoi- Yes I know Rod's Mello's boss just read!) He remembers how he had met Rod. Mr. Ross had been the leader of the mafia before Mello showed up, and Matt had been Rod's hacker. Those were some interesting days, and Ross owed him a hell of a lot for some of the things he did.

Matt could hear the music from the club by then. He knew that Rod would be there. He DID own the place, after all. When Matt got to the club, the bouncer stopped him.

"You got a pass, kid?" He asked.

"Im here to see Rod Ross," Matt said quietly.

"He didn't say he was going to see anyone tonight. Get lost kid."

"Listen, Rod knows me. Just tell him that Matt's here." Matt said, and then regretted saying his name.

"Matt… Mello's bitch?" The bouncer said looking nervous.

Matt could feel the tears threatening to fall and was thankful that he had his goggles on. Why did Mello have to cheat on him? Matt shook his head and said "I am Matt, but Im not Mello's "bitch" anymore. So are you going to let me in?"

"… Fine, but it wasn't me who let you past." The bouncer moved and let Matt through.

"Oh, and kid? Good Luck." The bouncer said and nodded to Matt.

"Thanks, I'll need it." Matt said and walked through the club.

He made his way through the club quickly and walked over to the bar. There was a big man sitting in one of the stools and Matt sat beside him. Matt looked at the man out of the corner of his eye. The man was Rod Ross and he was talking to the bar tender.

Matt shut his eyes and began to think… of Mello. Would Mello even miss him? Mello would come looking for him, wouldn't he? Matt sighed, trying to once again hold back tears. He wasn't going to cry over Mello. It was obvious that Matt meant nothing to him.

Matt turned to Rod and said, "Hey Ross,"

Rod stopped talking to the bartender and looked at Matt in surprise.

"Matt! What are you doing here? Is Mello around?"

Matt visibly winced, "No, Mello isn't here. I needed to talk to you about something."

Rod frowned and said, "What do you need? Wait, does Mello even know you are here?"

"Could I talk to you in private, Rod?"

Rod obviously didn't like the fact that his questions were being ignored, but stood up and led Matt to a room in the back of the building. It was an office, with a large red desk and several chairs.

Matt sat in one of the chairs that was facing the desk and Rod sat in the one behind the desk. Matt waited for Rod to speak.

"First off, Matt, does Mello know you are here?"

"NO"

"Ok, what's wrong then? Why are you here?"

Matt took a deep breathe and began, "Im leaving Mello. I-I just can't take it anymore, the way he acts behind my back! I keep hoping that he'll quit bringing people back to our apartment and letting t-t-them – ugh! I can't stand it! He'll deny it every fucking time I ask him. But he won't look me in the eyes when he says it! It feels like he doesn't even care!"

By the time Matt had finished, he was crying. He pulled off his goggles and wiped his eyes, then looked at Rod. Rod looked shocked that Matt was even showing emotion. Matt sniffed and said, "Sorry, I'm just really upset right now. The reason I came to you was to ask if you needed a new hacker."

"You want to work for me again?" Rod sounded surprised.

"Ya, as long as … he's not mentioned.

"Well, I've got a hacker, but he's no where good as you were so, I guess I will rehire you."

"Thanks Ross." Matt smiled a bit in spite of everything.

"No problem, Matt. You saved my ass more times then I can count. And don't worry I wont tell Mel- oops, sorry. I won't tell him about you." Rod smiled and pulled a key out of the desk.

"This is the key to the apartment above the club; you're welcome to it, no charge."

Matt didn't question he just took the key and went to the apartment. It was similar to his and Mello's. There were even furnishings, a TV, couch, table and chairs, bed, and even shower curtain.

Matt sighed and went straight to bed. As soon as Matt's head hit the pillow questions began buzzing through his head.

Will Mello notice that I'm missing? Has he noticed? Who's going to get Mello his chocolate? Will he just get another lap dog? And more importantly… will Mello even care that O'm not around?

Matt shut his eyes and fell into asleep with that last question still banging inside him.

**AN: Yaoi-**

** Ooh, poor Matt T.T the next chapter will be from Mello's POV. If your curious, one of the reasons Rod owes Matt is because Matt kept him out of the electric chair, and helped him through a divorce with his wife. That's why Rod's sympathetic. **

**! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Not a chapter! JUST READ!

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

Yaoi-

Hey all!

I've got some bad news. The third chapter won't be posted until after thanksgiving weekend. So, at least fucking Monday or Tuesday. Sorry my faithful readers. I'm going to get Queens to post this letter soon. Thanks all! Oh, and happy Thanksgiving!

Queens-

SOOOOO sorry! Meant to post this yesterday but the weather knocked my internet out! Happy late Thanksgiving!


	4. URGENT NEWS ON ALL STORIES!

**URGENT NEWS ON ALL STORIES!**

**Yaoi- **

**Ok, peoples, I've got some suckish news. Ya know how I've got a notebook with my stories? Well, almost no one knows about it. If word gets around my MIDDLE SCHOOL about it, then I'd get expelled.**

** And that's the problem. God only knows how, but news of my stories has gotten out. My loyal friends are trying to kill said rumor, but I'll need to stop posting.**

** I've been using Queen's notebook for a story, "Names and Face," and that's only in one class.**

** I'm sorry my loyal minions please forgive meeeee! T-T **

**Queens-**

** Peoples since Yaoi's been using my notebook I will also not be able to post anything of mine. If this rumor isn't stopped not only Yaoi will be expelled but our school will expel me also because I am the one who posts these stories. Thank you to those who are trying to kill the rumor. Im sorry but we will not post for awhile until this rumor dies down. Thanks to all of our reviewers on any stories!**


End file.
